


Drunken Nights and Fun Mornings

by Ruaniamh



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Nsfw second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruaniamh/pseuds/Ruaniamh
Summary: Bandit gets decidedly too drunk and tells Jäger how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fucking.. Finally..” Jäger was exhausted. He had just returned from a particularly lengthy mission, and while it had been a rousing success, it left him feeling heavy and desperate for his own bed. The German didn't even bother to take his clothes off as he face planted into the soft pillows with a heavy sigh of relief. It felt like heaven. The thick comforting veil of sleep was quickly enveloping him. ‘Thank God.’ He thought to himself as he felt himself begin to drift off.

* **_bang bang bang_ ** *

Bloodshot eyes snapped open as someone knocked.. Or slammed into.. His door.  _ Oh for fucks sake..  _ Nope. He wasn't dealing with this, or whoever the hell was at his door at this unholy hour. Instead, Jäger rolled over and wished whoever it was away. Unfortunately merely wishing usually doesn't work. The knocking came again, this time accompanied by an all too familiar voice.

“Jäger! Open your fucking door!”

Bandit… And he sounded drunk. A long exasperated groan escaped from Jäger’s throat. He did not have the energy to deal with that gremlin right now. However he knew all too well that he would not simply just go away. Begrudgingly, Jäger pulled himself out of bed to see just what the hell he wanted.

Jäger barely had a chance to unlock his door before it was roughly pushed open, nearly knocking him on his ass. Without another word, the drunken German pushed his way passed his very tired, and now very annoyed teammate. The stench of alcohol that wafted off of Bandit's swaying form stung Jäger’s nostrils. “Come in, why don't you.” he muttered under his breath.

Bandit wasted no time in making himself at home, practically throwing himself onto the plush couch and finishing off his grand entrance with a particularly impressive belch. “What's up, nerd?”. The engineer pinched the bridge of his nose. He  _ really  _ did not have the energy to deal with this right now.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to visit my favourite teammate?”

“Not at two in the morning, no. And favourite? I thought you hated me.”

Jäger stood against the door frame, arms crossed and expression flat. While yes, he was growing more and more irritated that he had been very rudely robbed of sleep, his heart still fluttered when Bandit called him his ‘favourite’. He couldn't deny his feelings for the drunken idiot sprawled out on his couch. However he knew that those feelings would never be mutual - as much as it hurt him to admit that. So instead, he settled on quietly pining from a distance. Stealing glances in the changing room, finding opportunities to ‘ _ accidentally’ _ brush up against him.. Being discreet was never one of his talents… Jäger tried to put his best ‘I'm tired, get the fuck out and please let me sleep’ face on, but the pout his uninvited guest was giving him was too much. “Why would you think that I hate you?” The hurt in his eyes almost seemed genuine.  _ Almost. _

“Because you're always a dick to me?”

“That's just how I show I care. Now stop being a whiny little bitch and sit your ass down.” How could he resist that stupid, goofy grin? With a sigh, Jäger resigned to his fate and joined Bandit on the couch. The minute he sank into the cushion, Bandit leaned up against him - his head resting on Jäger’s shoulder and his hair tickling his cheek. The smell of alcohol was so strong that Jäger was sure he was going to get contact drunk. A pair of arms snaked around his waist and pulled him in closer, causing Jäger’s entire body to stiffen and his cheeks to flush. Bandit had him in a death grip and it didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

“Uh.. Ban?” A finger quickly came up in front of Jäger’s mouth, shushing him while the other man slurred into his shoulder. “Just.. Let me stay like this for a bit longer.” This was definitely… Odd.. For the lack of a better term. He knew that Bandit could get pretty handsy and flirtatious while he was drinking, but this felt different. Almost desperate, like a child clinging to it's mother for comfort.

“I was afraid that you wouldn't come back.” Wait.. What? Jäger was so taken aback by this statement that he was sure he heard it incorrectly. He has never heard Bandit say anything of the sort before. Never heard him sound so scared. It had to be the lack of sleep. It must have been making him hear things. Right? “I'm sorry, what?”

“Whenever you get sent out without me, I always worry that..” he interrupted himself with a quick hiccup. “That you won't come home, because I'm not there to protect you.” Jäger couldn't really understand what he meant. Protect him? From what? He was perfectly capable on the battlefield and he knew that very well. Nevertheless, Jäger had relaxed a bit, returning the embrace and raking his fingers through messy, dirty blond hair. “Bandit, you know I can handle myself. I'll always come back to you.” he said softly.

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

A brief moment went by before Bandit mumbled something that Jäger didn't quite catch. Between the fact that he had his face buried into the crook of Jäger’s neck, and Bandit’s musk mixed with the smell of alcohol coupled with the heat of his body against his own which was oh so intoxicating.. Whatever he had said was completely lost.

Until he repeated himself, a bit more clearly.

“I love you, Marius.”

Jäger felt as if his heart did several flips before stopping completely. He had to just be fucking with him. Right? He had no idea how to react, so Jäger just ended up staring at his teammate like a deer caught in headlights. Even in his drunken stupor, it seemed that Bandit could read the disbelief on his face. “Don't think.. Don't think I don't know how you feel about me.” he slurred. “I'm not a stupid man.”

Was his face always this close? Jäger didn't realize until now, but their noses were almost touching. He was still frozen in place. It was Bandit who closed the distance between the two and pressed their lips together. The sensation sent sparks of electricity through Jäger’s body as he leaned into the kiss.

It was bliss. Until a realization hit him.. While he wanted this more than anything else in the world, Bandit wasn't in his right mind. No, this felt wrong. With that thought, Jäger pushed Bandit away. “Ban, stop. You're drunk.”

“And you're hot.” the other replied with a devilish grin, going in for another kiss that was promptly stopped by Jäger gently pushing him back. “No, seriously. I don't want you to do anything that you might regret when you're sober.” There was that pout again. The younger German just sighed, untangling himself from the other's arms. “Here, I'll get you some water.”

Jäger’s head was still spinning as he filled a glass with cold water. Had that all really just happened? He could have easily hallucinated it in his sleep deprived state. Right? Shaking his head, Jäger grabbed a couple of Tylenol before returning to the object of his affection and cause of many headaches, only to find that he had passed out. “Oh for crying out loud.” He set the glass down on the coffee table so he could prop up the now unconscious man. He  _ could  _ just leave him like that, it would solve so many of his problems. But on the other hand, Blitz probably wouldn't be happy if he let Bandit choke to death on his own vomit. And an angry Blitz was a fucking terrifying Blitz. “Wake up, you moron.” Bandit murmured something unintelligible and tried to swat the hands shaking him gently away. After a bit of wrestling, Jäger managed to get the other man to sit up. His irritation was starting to grow again. Leave it to this hot mess to make him feel over the moon and increasingly pissed off at the same time. Once Bandit was upright and somewhat conscious, Jäger shoved the glass of water and medication into his hands. “You'll thank me in the morning.” he grumbled.

Rather than attempt to carry the electricity loving German back to his room, Jäger opted to let him crash on his couch. At least this way he could keep an eye on him. He grabbed one of his spare blankets and draped it over Bandit, who was now dead to the world once again and drooling on the cushion. There was a fresh glass of water on the table for him, just in case. Before he retreated to his own bed, Jäger couldn't help but steal a soft kiss to Bandit’s forehead. He may be an idiot, but he was his idiot. With that, he withdrew to the comfort of his mattress, falling asleep the minute his head made contact with the pillow.

 

Rays of sunlight broke through the curtains, rousing Jäger from his dreams. He was having the most wonderful one too, where Bandit confessed his love for him. Damn it.. Tired limbs creaked as he stretched. It felt amazing to finally get some sleep. It took quite a bit of will power, but Jäger finally pulled himself out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. Half way there, he heard a loud snore that made him nearly jump out of his skin. Oh right… He had almost completely forgotten that Bandit was passed out on his couch. Which means that it wasn't a dream. Bandit had said that he loved him. He also remembered that he basically had to baby sit the drunk asshole. Would Bandit remember any of that, he wondered. Would he remember kissing him? Anxiety started to bubble up from Jäger’s stomach. Should he say anything? Or should he just forget about it if he doesn't remember? As Jäger stood frozen in place, his guest began to stir.

Bandit cracked one eye open, cursing under his breath at the pain that wracked his head. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he spotted Jäger standing stock still, staring. Memories of the previous night came rushing back to him, causing a faint red tint to begin flooding his face. “Uh.. Morning.” he offered lamely.

“Morning..”

The two stared at each other in an awkward silence, neither one daring to speak first. Bandit decided to break the silence after what seemed like an eternity. “I.. Uh..” he struggled to find the right words, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. “I said some things last night. Didn't I?” Jäger merely nodded in response.

“Shit. Look, Marius I..”

“It's okay.” Jäger interrupted. “You were drunk, and you said things that you didn’t mean.”

“No that's the thing. I meant every word.”

The entire world seemed to stop as Bandit stood up (albeit with great difficulty due to the hangover) and came towards him until they were standing toe to toe. Jäger searched Bandit’s eyes for any form of deceit. For all he knew, this could just be another one of his tricks. All doubts were cast aside however once Bandit brought his hand up to caress his cheek. Once again, it was the older Defender that took the initiative she closed the distance. This time, Jäger had no qualms about giving into the kiss. He moved his lips against Bandit’s, humming contently into his mouth. They only pulled apart once they needed air.

“I… Wow..” Jäger was at a complete loss for words. A sly smirk danced across Bandit's now swollen lips, but disappeared immediately once his body remembered the sheer amount of alcohol he had consumed the previous night. “How about we pick this up later? I think I need to lay down.”

Jäger just laughed softly. “I'll help you back to your room.” Bandit didn't budge. Instead he just looked at the other man with one eyebrow quirked. “There is perfectly good bed in your room, is there not?” Despite feeling like death itself, Bandit's voice still had it's signature mischievous cadence. Jäger couldn't help but beam at the statement.

“I suppose there is.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit and Jäger finally spend some "quality time" together.

Jäger’s eyes cracked open for the second time that day. He hadn't planned on falling asleep again, but between the comfort of his bed and the overall exhaustion of his body earlier, it was inevitable. At least now he finally felt fully rested. The clock told him it was just after 3pm. Whoops. Oh well.. Not like he had anything to do today, and there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be at the moment to be honest. Why? Because of the man slumbering next to him and had a possessive arm around him. Jäger didn't dare move in fear of waking Bandit. Instead, he just watched. Took in every detail of his face. How uncharacteristically peaceful he looked. He admired every fine line, the shallow creases around his eyes, the scar on his temple which he had the overwhelming urge to trace with this fingers, his lips which were surprisingly supple. His attention shifted to the strong arm around his waist. He couldn't resist the urge this time and gently caressed the pronounced muscles, fingers lightly dancing over the barely visible map of veins. Jäger had been so distracted by the arm draped around him that he did not notice the warm, golden brown eyes now peering at him.

“What's up, nerd.” Bandit repeated his words from last night, however this time it had a very different tone. This time they held a great fondness in them. Jäger just snorted softly. “Hey. How are you feeling?” Bandit simply smiled and pressed his forehead against his teammate’s, and a calloused hand caressed Jäger’s cheek, causing his heart to flutter. “Much better.” 

They laid still for several minutes, gazing into each other's eyes. Jäger thought that he must have died in his sleep somehow, because this was heaven. After several minutes, or hours, he sure was hell wasn't keeping track, he finally decided to speak up. “It's getting late, we should probably get up.” He went to move but the arm around him tightened, effectively trapping him. 

“What's the rush?” Bandit's words were honeyed and his grin was positively wolfish. “I don't have anywhere to be right now.” Before Jäger could respond, Bandit maneuvered him so he was laying on top of the slightly younger man. “And I know you don't either.” 

The weight on top of him was enough to cause arousal to start pooling in Jäger’s lower half. And when Bandit's lips came crashing down on his, it was almost too much to handle. His cock was already starting to swell. Bandit bit down on Jäger’s bottom lip, eliciting a small gasp, and took this chance to shove his tongue into the other man's mouth. He dominated the kiss, his tongue greedily exploring its new environment. This was everything Jäger wanted and more. The attention his mouth was receiving was sending him into a frenzy, but his dick was becoming a bit jealous and was now screaming to be touched. The now rigid organ did not go unnoticed by the man on top of him. 

Bandit broke the kiss, swollen lips pulled in a smug smirk. “Someone’s a bit excited.” His voice was thick. “It's entirely your faul-oh God.” Jäger moaned as Bandit ground his hips against his own. “What was that sweetheart? I didn't quite catch that.” he teased, continuing his slow, deliberate movements. The friction felt amazing, but it just left him wanting more. Jäger’s Adam's apple bobbed as he tried to control his breathing. “You want me to touch you, don't you?” Rough fingers ghosted along Jäger’s flat stomach, underneath his navel. Despite the fact that the touch was barely there, it still set his skin ablaze. He was putty in Bandit's hands and he loved it. All words seem to have escaped him, the only sounds he was capable of making were soft mewls. The only response he could give was a quick nod. This, of course, was not good enough for Bandit. He granted Jäger the relief of undoing his pants at least, so his erection was no longer straining against the thick fabric of his jeans, but he'd need to do better than that if he wanted more. 

“Hmm? I didn't hear you.” Bandit’s teeth caught the other man’s earlobe, before he started attacking his neck, sucking and biting and God it felt amazing. 

“God yes.” 

“Yes what?”  

Jäger was finally starting to see Bandit's game. The bastard.. Normally he was not one to beg, but this.. Bandit was driving him crazy and it was incredibly hot. 

“Touch me, Dom. Please.” The plea had barely left his mouth when Bandit pulled his now leaking erection free from its confines and wrapped his hand around his shaft. A long, low moan escaped between Jäger’s lips as Bandit began to stroke his throbbing cock at a painfully slow pace. 

“Look at you.” Bandit purred next to Jäger’s ear, his breath hot on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “I've barely touched you and you're already moaning like a whore.” He ran his thumb over the sensitive head causing Jäger to buck his hips, craving more. Bandit just tutted and withdrew his hand, his shit eating grin growing as his teammate-turned-lover whined. “Eager, aren't we?” He was having way too much fun with this. Seeing Jäger writhe under his fingertips, turning him into a panting and mewling mess. There was no way he was going rush it. No, they were going to take this nice and slow. Leaning back on his knees, Bandit observed the scene laid out before him. His own arousal was becoming more and more difficult to ignore. 

“Please don't stop.” His desperation was clear in his voice. 

“Take off your clothes.” Jäger didn't waste a single moment, whipping his pants, underwear and shirt off at Bandit's command. Then there he sat, naked as the day is long in front of the man he had been pining for all this time.. Completely exposed. A blush crept up to his cheeks as he suddenly felt very vulnerable. “My God you're gorgeous.” Bandit's voice was barely a whisper but his face spoke volumes. He looked Jäger up and down with an expression that he had not seen before. It wasn't the lecherous look that he had seen him give to women at bars, or even the smug, mischievous smirk he usually sported when he got his way. Jäger couldn't quite place it but he had the feeling that the look he wore was for him and him only. 

Bandit took a few moments to drink up the sight of the man in front of him before finally deciding to remove his own clothes, his own twitching erection bobbing free. Jäger couldn't stop his hands from immediately exploring his body. His fingers danced over Bandit's well toned chest and abs, marveling at how the muscles twitched under his touch, at how he shuddered as his hands travelled lower. Lips came together again in a feverish kiss, tongues sliding against one another. Curious hands caused Bandit's breath to hitch as they found their way to his cock. His girth and length leaving Jäger humming with pleasant surprise. Sure, they had seen each other naked before in the showers after training, but this was entirely different - he had never seen Bandit naked in this sense, while he was this hard. Just the thought of having the cock that he was stroking inside of him, thrusting into him over and over, it was.. It was just.. 

Bandit broke away from the kiss with a deep, throaty moan. “God, Marius, stop.” Jäger gave him a puzzled look, but still did he was told. Shit.. Did he already fuck things up somehow? He finally had his teammate all to himself and he ruined it already. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

The other German just chuckled between ragged breaths, smiling affectionately down at him. “Fuck no. I'm just going come way too soon if you keep doing that.” Bandit leaned back down to nip, suck and lick Jäger’s neck. “Bedside table. Top drawer.” he gasped while Bandit continued his attack on his neck, not stopping as he reached into the drawer to grab a small bottle of lube, or even when he slicked up his fingers and pushed one, then another, and another passed the ring of muscle of Jäger’s entrance slowly working him open and making sure to brush his fingertips over his prostate. Jäger arched his back in response and let out a moan that may have been a bit too loud. Once Bandit was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out. Jäger whined softly at the sudden empty feeling, but it was only momentary as Bandit pushed deep inside, stopping only when he was fully seated inside the tight heat.  

“God you feel fucking amazing.” Bandit groaned, his voice laced with lust. He pulled out until only the head remained before sliding back into Jäger slowly. The languid pace was driving the younger German crazy. He could feel every inch of Bandit's thick shaft inside of him as he moved back and forth. 

“Look at me.” Jäger hadn't even realized that he closed his eyes. His eyes locked with Bandit's own honeyed irises, a look of intense concentration in them. The slow thrusts seemingly driving him just as crazy but he was determined to draw this out. 

“Good boy.” Bandit panted before capturing Jäger’s lower lip between his teeth. Their moans were increasing in frequency as the pleasure was almost becoming too much, heat rapidly pooling in their belly. “Dom, please.. Faster. I'm so close.” Jäger managed to get out. Bandit didn't have to be told twice. He slammed his hips into him, hitting his sweet spot and causing him to see stars. The sound of skin against skin filled the room alongside their ragged breaths and moans. They really didn't care if anyone heard, they were just too lost in the intense pleasure. Bandit reached between them and wrapped his hand around Jäger’s now soaking wet cock and began to stroke him in tempo with his thrusts. The extra friction pushed him over the edge almost immediately and he came with a loud moan, covering his stomach and chest with his own seed. Bandit didn't let up as he continued to pound Jäger into the mattress. He was so close as well, and feeling the other man tense around him, seeing him turn into a writhing, shuddering mess.. He couldn't last any longer. With one final thrust he painted the inside of Jäger a milky white. 

They were spent. Bandit was collapsed on top of his team mate, neither of them able to even think straight for several minutes. 

“Wow.” Jäger struggled to catch his breath. “Just… Wow.” 

“Yeah.” Bandit smiled against his neck. “Wow.” They laid still together for quite some time, just content to be in each other's arms. It was a position neither imagined they'd ever be in and they were already addicted. 

“Want to get a shower?” Jäger suggested, suddenly remembering the complete mess he made of himself. The man on top of him made no effort to move, instead he just peppered Jäger’s neck in soft, sweet kisses. “Can't.” he murmured between kisses. “Busy.” 

The engineer chuckled in response. Bandit could actually be adorable sometimes, although he would never say that out loud in fear of a retaliation to prove that he was not, I repeat not, adorable. Although… maybe he did want that. Maybe, in retaliation he'd hold him down, whisper filthy things to him to put him in his place.. He definitely had to try that next time. 

“Seriously though, I'm absolutely covered and you are now as well.” Bandit stopped for a moment to look down between them and oh.. Yeah they made a bit of a mess. A shower would probably be a good idea actually. They untangled their limbs and made their way to the bathroom. The hot water pouring over their tired bodies felt divine. It was only after the had cleaned up and dried off that they realized that neither of them had actually eaten today. The clock told them that it was just passed five. Perfect! Just in time for dinner. The dining hall was surprisingly not as full as expected, but a few operators were at at their usual tables, happily eating and chatting away. The pair joined Blitz, who gave them both a bit of a puzzled look. “Where the hell have you two been all day?” he asked in between bites of food. Bandit and Jäger just shared a knowing look. “Just hanging out.” Bandit answered with a sly smirk. Blitz clearly wasn't buying it judging by the look on his face. “Uh huh… Well, I'm happy for you two.” He really never missed a trick. The smirk grew into a full grin once Bandit realized that Blitz was on to them. “You're always welcome to join us you know.” It was hard not to laugh at the looks on both of the other Germans faces, but he managed. 

“I'll think I'll pass, thanks.” 


End file.
